


Of The Sea

by ShieldAgent07



Series: The Sea's Trilogy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Immortal Percy Jackson, Perzoe, everyone is badass in this because we believe in equal badass demigods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldAgent07/pseuds/ShieldAgent07
Summary: In the beginning of time after the universe was created by the Creator, there was one main planet that the Creator took special interest into. That planet was earth. There was four sections of earth, the land, the sky, the depths (Underworld and Tartarus), and the sea. But the Sea was too powerful and chaotic. So the Creator told it thus. So the Sea formed a central point, a body. That central point was a man named Perseus. A/N This work is dedicated to CombaTombat and Anaklusmos14. Thank you for getting me into fanfiction.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: The Sea's Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046053
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729816) by CombaTombat. 



> Hey everyone, this is my second fic. I know this is a huge AU and doesn't make sense at all right now but it will in the upcoming chapters. I hope you will all enjoy. (Note: I am just saying this once, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except the Oc's and the plot. I use part of The Titan's Curse in this chapter but edited it to fit my plot.)

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ZOE POINT OF VEIW**

Zoe didn’t know what was following them, but she knew something was. As a hunter of Artemis, she had what she described as a sixth sense. She called it a Hunter’s sense. All of her sisters had it. From her knowledge, all Hunters of Artemis have it. Everyone Milady has ever had; she knew it came with the blessing Milady gave them. But as the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis she had a more enhanced blessing. Basically, she had an advanced special sense. She didn’t know when it started, but she began to have that feeling she was being tracked down when they left the Hoover Dam. But she would bet her bow that it had begun to follow them sooner. Based off of her past experiences, it was an evil monster, probably the Hydra.

This was all going through her head when Thalia shouted “OUT!” I opened the door and jumped out. I rolled onto the pavement. The next second: BOOOM! Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary-yellow grenade. I heard a sound like metal ram, and when I opened my eyes, we were surrounded by wreckage. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

I stood up and began to look for Theo, Thalia, and Luke when Theo began to shout my name. I ran over to them and said, "Silence, fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?"

"You mean we're here?" The ignorant boy questioned.

"Very close," I told him. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. I stepped into one of them. I began to remember my past here. Almost having Hercules robbing me of my virginity. Me joining the Hunters of Artemis. My past and the journey from the Mount Othrys, my former home. To the Hunters of Artemis. My family. The only people who would grieve my death after Atlas killed me. My father. Only two people new the whole story of my past. Milady and… Him. The person who rescued me from Hercules. The person who beat the snot out of him after he saw what was happening. The person who traveled with the hunters. He was known as the Father of the Hunt. He created them with Artemis. Heck he raised Artemis because of Zeus’s lack of care. Sure Milady played him after her birth, but she still needed a fatherly figure in her life. He was that person. The person who the original hunters (the ones who still remember him) and Artemis have a ceremony for on the anniversary he left.

I was brought back into reality when the mist around me cleared and I saw I was still on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker. The sunset made a bloodred slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of me. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight.

I saw I was home. I saw Ladon curled up around the tree. I saw that the grass still shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Steppingstones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and I don't mean yellow golden apples like in the grocery store. I mean real golden apples. I can't describe why they were so appealing, but as soon as I smelled their fragrance, I knew that one bite would be the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

Thalia, Theo, and Luke suddenly stepped through the mist and started talking. "The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Theo reached for his sword, but I stopped his hand.

Four figures shimmered into existence, my sisters. They all still wore the dumb white Greek chitons. Their skin was still like caramel. Silky black hair still tumbled loose around their shoulders.

"Sisters," I said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see three half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." Theo stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

The girls studied him.

"Theseus Jackson," one of them said.

"Yes," mused another. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" Theo shouted

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," Thalia said.

"And Artemis," I shouted. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," I insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," I said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

Then I did the last thing everyone expected. I shouted, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. The lead girl said to me, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," I said. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. I took a step forward, my arms raised.

"Zoe, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," I said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"Should," Theo said. "Not exactly reassuring."

"It is the only way!" I shouted. "Even the four of us together cannot fight him."

Ladon opened his mouths. The sound of a hundred hissing tongues that I knew would send a shiver down my companions’ spines. I remembered all of the times I fed him fresh lamb, when I fell asleep by his side, when I watched him eat so called heroes who tried to rob the tree of its fruit. All of the happy members of me with Laden.

Thalia went left., Theo and Luke went right, and I walked straight toward Laden.

"It's me, my little dragon," I called to him. "Zoe has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Dragon confusion. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows. The voice of the eldest whispered, "Fool."

"I used to feed thee by hand," I continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

Ladon’s head began to smile. Thalia and Theo were about halfway around the garden. When Ladon suddenly jumped to me. “THALIA THEO! RUN!” I yelled. I knew that he might not remember. Even if he did. I am not a Hesperid anymore. I knew the risks, and now I am paying for my actions. I will either die or get severely injured. To make my death easier for my father. Either way, I will die. I just didn’t want it to be from my pet.

But Ladon didn’t want to kill me. He just wanted my comfort. His main head rubbed against my side. “Hello Ladon. How are you doing? Do you miss me?” I questioned him. He nodded his head to my question. “I am sorry Ladon. I had to leave. I was lied to and used. I am sorry for leaving you Ladon. I never wanted to; I am so sorry.”

Ladon kept his main head by me so I could continue to rub it. “I am sorry Ladon, but I have to go. I will come back, I promise.” I told my giant pet dragon. He nodded his head in response. “Okay, I will see you soon Ladon.”

“I can’t believe that worked.” Thalia said in amazement.

“I honestly didn’t either. But let’s hurry. Every second we wait is another second that Milady is under the sky.” I stated while I ran up the mountain.

At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," I said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Theo asked.

Wow, he really knows nothing about the history of the gods. However, before I could explain to him Luke interrupted me. "The mountain fortress of the Titans," he stated. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was the capital of the Titans. In the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But… how is it here?" Theo questioned

Thalia looked around cautiously as we picked our way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain, is not good." I told Theo.

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," I told him. "Where he holds—" She froze. My voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This is what I had seen in my dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold. It was the roof of the world.

"Milady!" I rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. I had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

I began to cry. I had served by her side for thousands of years. She had never looked this defeated. This hurt. Even if succeeded in rescuing her. Artemis would always have this injury to her pride. To be captured and kept in chains like a common criminal. I ran forward despite her protests and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us. One that I knew too well. The voice of my father: "Ah, how touching."

We turned. Atlas was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were a boy and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at the boy’s side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and the boy was holding the point of his sword to her throat.

"Ethan," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Ethan’s smile was weak and pale. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Theo said. "You're Atlas?"

The General glanced at him. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe" Theo said. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter." I saw Theo frown. "A family matter?" He questioned

"Yes," I said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

**THEO POINT OF VEIW**

The horrible thing was I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoe, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoe sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things I'd originally disliked about Zoe, with none of the good I'd come to appreciate.

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

I looked at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell me something. She motioned her head toward Ethan. But all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't noticed before, but something about her had changed. Her blond hair was now streaked with gray.

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," I said. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

He approached us, studying Thalia, Luke, and I. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," I said. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Ethan crush you instead."

"So you're another coward," I said.

Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Ethan was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Ethan managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for him. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine Bessie in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing.

Don't think about him! Suddenly Grover's voice was inside my mind—the empathy link. I could feel his emotions. He was on the verge of panic. I'm losing Bessie. Block the thoughts!

I tried to make my mind go blank. I tried to think about basketball players, skateboards, the different kinds of candy in my mom's shop. Anything but Bessie.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Ethan persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods.""

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Ethan promised. His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough. I believed that Ethan was in danger.

His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might believe it, too.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."

Ethan waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," I said. "No."

Behind Ethan, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Ethan promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Lagerstroemias, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Ethan said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Ethan, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded.

I looked at Thalia and Zoe, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.

"Now," I said.

Together, we charged.

Thalia went straight for Ethan. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Ethan was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

Luke ran to free Annabeth. I knew they had feelings for each other, even if there was a seven-year age difference. Which was pretty weird and gross.

As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!"

"Theseus!" Zoe said. "Beware!"

I knew what she was warning me about. Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might.

I swung my sword (the sword of Theseus), and Atlas knocked me aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?"

The mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again. If I could get to that pool of water, I could double my strength.

The javelins point slashed toward me like a scythe. I raised Theseus’s sword, planning to cut off his weapon at the shaft, but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton.

And I remembered Ares's warning, spoken on the beach in Los Angeles so long ago: When you need it most, your sword will fail you.

Not now! I pleaded. But it was no good. I tried to dodge, but the javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning. I looked up and found I was at the feet of Artemis, still straining under the weight of the sky.

"Run, boy," she told me. "You must run!"

Atlas was taking his time coming toward me. My sword was gone. It had skittered away over the edge of the cliff. It might reappear in my pocket—maybe in a few seconds—but it didn't matter. I'd be dead by then. Thalia and Ethan were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth and Luke were fighting against the army of monsters, but I knew they wouldn’t last long without getting injured. They would be already dead if it wasn’t for Luke’s legendary sword skills.

"Die, little hero," Atlas said.

He raised his javelin to impale me.

"No!" Zoe yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas's armor.

"ARGH!" He bellowed and turned toward his daughter. He swung his spear like a baseball bat at her and launched her into the walls of the palace. He was about to finish her off, he had his spear raised and brought it down. But it never hit her, a shield had block it.

“Hello Atlas, it is good to see you again.” The mysterious man said.

“Who are you? You have no right it interfere with a duel!” Atlas shouted.

“I actual do.” The man said. He suddenly brought out a dark purplish midnight black sword. He swung it at Atlas’s spear. I thought his sword would break on impact with the spear (it is Atlas’s weapon of power) but it cut his spear in half. His broken spear clattered to the ground, useless. Atlas looked up at the man in shock.

“Who are you?” Atlas questioned.

“I think you know Atlas. I was the person who put you under the sky first time, and I will happily do it again.” The mysterious man stated. Theo heard Artemis gasp at the man’s words.

“Impossible! You are dead!” Atlas stated.

“Well I am obviously not Atlas; I am here in the flesh.” The man told Atlas. He suddenly kick Atlas backwards. The former general of the Titan army fell backwards. Useless. “You have grown weaker since last Atlas. What happened? Haven’t you been practicing?” The man said with a chuckle. “You weren’t much of a challenge last time. But you were the best I had ever faced up until now. Now, a demigod could do better. Even a legacy.”

“How dare you insult me. I am a Titan, you are a- “Atlas said before he was cut off.

“A what Atlas. Because last time I checked. I was not classified as anything. I was just a thing.” The man said mockingly. “Well I think we have delayed this enough.” The man brought down the hilt of his sword into Atlas’s head. Theo heard a loud crack and saw Atlas back down on the ground. He then kicked Atlas to Artemis where she dived out as soon as Atlas was back under the sky. He than waved his hand a giant wave came to the mountain and crashed down onto the army of monsters.

“Who are who.” Luke said in amazement. The man just ignored Luke and bent down to Zoe and picked her up in his arms bridal style. I knew that the man was dead. He may have beat Atlas but Artemis would kill him for touching one of her Hunters. But I was shocked to see that she just accepted Zoe from his arms.

“I can heal her Artemis. Do I have your permission?” The man questioned.

“You do Percy. But you know that you don’t have to ask.” Artemis responded. While the now called Percy bent down and a pure white aura came from his hand into Zoe. Then Percy said back to Artemis, “You have been with her for all of these years. I have not. I am afraid I have lost her respect, and all of the others.” It was now that I clearly saw his armor. It looked kind like Assassins Creed but pure black, with a silver cape instead of red, an instead of wool on his back there was a double scabbard.

“We all know that you had to leave. It wasn’t your choice.” Artemis said back to the man.

“Umm, I hate to interrupt. But who are you?” Thalia questioned.

“I am sorry for not introducing myself. I am Perseus.” Perseus stated.

“Like they Perseus? The hero of old?” Annabeth questioned.

“No, not him. I am his namesake. You wouldn’t have heard of me.” Perseus cleared up.

“What connection to the hunt do you have then? We heard the conversation between you two.” Luke asked.

Before Perseus responded there was a bright flash and I saw Ares and what could only be Annabeth’s mom. But they were both in full war armor. “Hey punk!” Ares shouted to Perseus. “You are under arrest for interfering in a quest of Olympus.”

“Do you mean Zeus is scared that I just beet the snot out of Atlas and now he wants me executed because he sees me as a threat to his power.” Perseus stated.

“Yea pretty much.” Ares stated.

“Well then let’s go. But all of the quest members are coming to.” Perseus stated.

“Okay than. Let’s go.” Ares said. Artemis flashed with Zoe still in her arms, Athena flashed with Annabeth, Ares flashed with Luke and myself, and Perseus flashed himself to Olympus.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseus's story starts to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back. I am using part of Titan's curse in this chapter. But I changed parts of it. If I ever make a mistake with a name or I did a grammatical error feel free to inform me. I want to make this story as best as possible. Also, should I do a five thousand word chapter every other weeks? Or a two thousand to three thousand word chapter ever week.

**THEO POINT OF VEIW**

After Ares flash Luke and I into the Olympian Throne room I saw it for the second time. I saw twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and I'm telling you, if you've ever had a dozen all-powerful super-huge beings turn their eyes on you at once… Well, suddenly, facing monsters seemed like a picnic.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said.  
  
"Mooo!"  
  
That's when I noticed Bessie and Grover.  
  
A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw us, he cried, "You made it!"  
  
He started to run toward me, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission.  
  
"Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

I looked nervously at my father, Poseidon. He was dressed similar to the last time I'd seen him: beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. I wasn't sure how he would feel about seeing me again, but the corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. He nodded as if to say It's okay.

I saw Hermes staring at Luke lovingly, it was just like how my father looked at me whenever I saw him. As I looked around, I couldn’t find the man that I now know is called Perseus. But I was interrupted by my Grover grasped my arm. "Theo, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested.

"At Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera.

On Zeus's right, my father Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me. He was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure he was even listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at me while he sharpened a knife.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me knowingly and made me blush in spite of myself.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart.

"I gotta say"—Apollo broke the silence—"these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels—"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up—Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and me. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

“Over my dead body, and last time I checked. I couldn’t die.” Perseus stated as he emerged from the shadows. “I thought you were better than that my friend.”

“Who are you!” Zeus shouted as Ares face shaped into surprise and question.

“I know I have been gone for a long time, but the fact that several of you do not even recognize me is shocking. Thankfully Artemis still recognizes me.” As Perseus said this all of the council members face’s coiled into shock, surprise, and recognization of the man.”

“Percy, is that you?” Hermes stated as his face lit up.

“It is me my friend.” Perseus answered as he pulled his cowl back on his head. Yells erupted from the throne room that Theo bet would be loud enough to cause earthquakes down below.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

“YES, the P man is back baby!” Apollo and Hermes shouted in union. Which Theo thought was really creepy, but he would never admit it out loud.

Then Theo heard something that he had never heard any god say before. “Sorry for calling you a punk Perseus, I thought you were just a stuck-up jerk like most heroes.”

“It is fine Ares. You have been my friend far to long for me to get mad at you for a misunderstanding.” Perseus replied.

“Umm, I hate to interrupt people. But what the Styx is going on here.” Luke said for all of the demigods.

“What questions do you have young heroes?” Perseus asked.

“What connection do you have with the Hunt? What do you mean by you aren’t classified as anything? Are you immortal? How did you beat Atlas? What do you mean you put Atlas under the sky, I though Lord Zeus did it? How-” Annabeth was interrupted by a bright flash. Three figures appeared. It was the three fates.

“Fate has been altered. Zoe Nightshade was meant to die. The only way to restore fate is to kill the daughter of Atlas. As a punishment you…” The fates pointed a Perseus, “must die.” At this statement Artemis jumped off her thrown and stepped in front of a still unconscious Zoe laying by it. Perseus for some reason laughed. And Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, and even Mr. D all pulled out their weapons.

“Calm down everyone.” Perseus said relaxed, “there is no reason to cause a fight when there is no reason too.”

“We do not want to lose you again. We lost you once and it hurt us all. We will not let even the fates take you.” Athena said worriedly.

Perseus just laughed at this statement. “Do you not remember who I am. I am Perseus.”

At this reveal the Fates suddenly bowed. “We did not realize it was, my lord. We are sorry for this interruption.” At this apology, all of the demigods gasped. The Fates than flashed away.

“Who are you?” Annabeth asked in shock.

“As you know, I am Perseus.” Perseus said with a chuckle.

“That is not want I meant. What I meant is why are all of these things happening. The fates apologizing to you, your connection to Artemis and her hunters, and most of the Olympians. What is going on?” Annabeth asked.

“I know that is not what you meant. But first, you should inform the gods about your quest.

“Fine.” Annabeth stated with a pout.

Theo, Zoe, Luke, and Thalia explained what had happened. How Bianca had died in Hephaestus’s junk yard. The battle at the Smithsonian. They explained all of it. Except the part about talking to Mr. Chase.

“I think their deeds deserve for them to receive a reward.” Perseus stated.

“I know that they accomplished much and proved that they are loyal. But what stops those brats for betraying us in the future?” Dionysus questioned. “That Zee girl is a daughter Atlas. A titan. Our sworn enemies.”

“Two things wine god. One, Zoe is not a traitor. She is nothing like her father. If you want to imprison her for her lineage. Then all gods and demigods should be imprisoned. You all are technically all related to Kronos. Am I right?” Perseus said with a sudden coldness in his voice. “Two, the answer to that statement is that you should judge a man by their fruits, their actions. These demigod’s history proves that they never betray Olympus. That they would lay down their lives for you. All of your children at Camp Half-Blood would. You should remember that more.”

**THEO POINT OF VEIW**

“I agree with Percy. I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

It took me a second to realize what they were saying. Then my heart turned to lead. "Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooo!" Bessie protested.

My father frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," I said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Theo, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," I insisted. I looked at Zeus. I probably should have been afraid of him, but I stared him right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess—the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My newest huntress, Bianca Di Angelo. Because of her death, I am short a hunter. I would like to replace her. Father, Percy, can I talk to you both?

Zeus beckoned Artemis and Perseus forward. He, Perseus, and Artemis started to whisper to each other.

"Annabeth," Luke said under his breath. "Don't."

She frowned at him. "What?"

"Look, I need to tell you something," he continued. "I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you to—"

"Luke?" she said. "You look like you're going to be sick."

And then Artemis turned.

"I shall have a new hunter," she announced. "If she will accept it."

"No," Luke murmured.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. Luke looked like he was going to shout with joy. I stared at Thalia, unable to believe what I was hearing. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along. Luke smiled at Thalia, a smile of reassurance, care, and a sibling love.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug.

I blushed.

When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, I said, "Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Theo. I haven't known peace since… since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," I muttered.

"I'm proud to be your friend."

She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon.

Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side. Who was for some reason standing by Perseus.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned again. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy—"

"No." I looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen," I said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

Perseus was for some reason staying silent in all of this.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

My father stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it."

He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty-foot-long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for my son and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. My son will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?"

To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Athena. But everybody else voted in favor of my father words.

“Now that is over Perseus, can you tell us your story?” Annabeth asked. Clearly excited.

“I cannot tell you all of it. Just the basics. But one thing that you should know is that I have a few other names. The Alpha, the Arrow, and the Omega.” Perseus explained.

At Perseus’s words, Annabeth looked like she would explode. “You are the Alpha, Arrow, and Omega. They are the three biggest mysteries of all time!” Annabeth shouted.

“Who are those people?” I questioned Annabeth.

“The Alpha was an American assassin and secret agent before and into World War Two. He did tons of missions for the U.S. All of his kills had an Alpha symbol by it. He was even believed to be the cause of Hitler and his wife’s death. If he did, then that was his last mission because he went MIA shortly after his death. It was never proven though that he killed Hitler. The Arrow was a British spy/assassin. His first mission is believed to be a few years after World War Two. He is believed to have the longest kill sheet ever. All of his kills had a black arrow by them. Hence, the name. When he retired is unknow. But it is thought that he served for around twenty years. The Omega though, is the greatest mystery of all time. He has had kills all throughout history. All of them had an omega brand on the forehead. He is a ghost.” Annabeth explained.

“So you are these three people?” Luke questioned. Before Perseus could answer though, a black envelope appeared at Perseus feet. He grabbed it and then opened it. Theo quickly saw his eyes scan the paper.

“I am sorry, but I have to go. Artemis, Hestia, and when Zoe when she wakes up, can you guys explain my story? Just say what you think I would say though. I will take over when I get back.” He asked. After he said this he suddenly disappeared.

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VEIW**

“Perseus history is vague, all that I know of his beginning is that it was a long time ago. Even before the titans.” Hestia began.

“Does that mean he is a primordial?” Annabeth questioned.

“As far as I know, he is not classified as anything. He is not a titan, god, primordial, nothing. The only reason why I know that is because of my mother Rhea. She told me that before the gods were born, he was sort of a keeper of order. He kept the balance between the titans and everything. If evil got out of hand he would come in and enforce punishment.”

“He kept order between Titans?” Luke asked astonished.

“Yes, Rhea said that one time she saw him take on five Titans, and then beat them so badly that they didn’t reform for one hundred and fifty years.” said Hestia.

She went on to say, “Apparently, when our father swallowed me, he went to Kronos and said that evil was forming, and if he wasn’t careful. That that evil would form in him. After that he left. After Hera was swallowed, he again went to Kronos to punish him for his crimes. Rhea thought that he was here to kill Kronos, and I think he would have. When he went there and told Kronos that he was to be punished for disrupting the balance of order. He was about to attack father when Atlas jumped in and started to attack Perseus. Rhea told me that it looked like Perseus wasn’t even trying and that Atlas was still way out of his league. After he knocked Atlas unconscious, he was about to kill him when he suddenly paused. Mother said that it looked like he was having a conversation with a voice inside his head. He then told Kronos that this was his last warning and if he did anything else that he would cut him up so badly that he would never be able to reform.

After he helped us win the Titan war, he did the same thing he did when the titans were in charge. He kept order and balance with the gods. Artemis can take over from here.”

“After my brother and I were born, Percy was the man that raised me.” At Artemis words Zoe started to rise.

“What happened Mi Lady? Where are we?” Zoe questioned.

“Zoe, we are in the throne room. You and the quest members were able to save me.” Artemis answered.

“Who was that hooded boy. As much as I hate it, I must thank him for saving my life.” She said weakly.

“Zoe,” Artemis said softly. “The boy was Perseus…”

**ZOE POINT OF VEIW**

“WHAT!” I shouted. I couldn’t believe Percy was back. The person who I hadn’t seen in thousands of years. The only male I ever respected. The man who had raised Artemis. The man who created the Hunt.

“He is back Zoe. He saved your life and all of ours. He- “Artemis was interrupted by Apollo.

“He beat the snot out of Atlas, and it was AWESOME. It has to be like number one out of getting the snot beaten out of someone in a fight videos. I will cherish that memory forever.” Apollo exclaimed.

“What I was going to say before my _younger_ brother interrupted me is that he healed you Zoe, after you were knocked back in the wall. You had a broken spine, your ribs had punctured, your lungs, and you were drowning in your own blood. I would not have been able to heal you even if I was allowed to. But Percy stopped Atlas from killing you, he then healed you, and wiped out the rest of the monsters.” Artemis explained.

“Where is he now?” I asked. I couldn’t believe that Percy had saved me again. I remembered the first time I met him. It was when-

“A letter appeared, and he had to teleport away. But before he left, he told Hestia, me, and you when you woke up to explain his story. But to only say what we thought he would say.” Artemis interrupted.

“I had just finished explaining what I know from Mother Rhea about his past before the Hunt. Artemis had just started.” Hestia explained to me.

“Okay, after my brother and I were born, Percy was the man who raised me. Zeus was kind enough to grant me the Hunt, followers, and a bow. But it was on one condition, that Percy protected me and the hunt. A guardian so to speak. At this time, I was not even a day old but I already knew the vileness of the male gender. But Percy as different.

He had protected my mother on her way to Delos. He defended her from Python and protected her from monsters while she was in labor. Delos may have been protected from the gods but there was a large number of monsters on the island. When my mother went into labor the scent of three gods suddenly appeared. It attracted all of the monsters on Delos and Percy fought and killed all of them. So I agreed.

My father being the womanizer he is, didn’t have the time to raise. Even if I had wanted him to. Percy taught me the way of the wild. He taught me everything I know. We were the co leaders of the hunt. To the girls who joined, I was their sister and mother. But Percy was their father. We were invincible. All monsters feared the Hunters. That is what they were called then since both me and Percy lead them.” Artemis stated.

“One day, after I left the garden of the Hesperides, I was in some trouble. But Percy was checking in on the area and was able to save me. He told me that he could take me to the Hunters, and I accepted his offer. He told me the oath and I accepted it too. After that we fought in many battles and after many millennia, but one day he said that he had to leave. He told us that the person he worked for told him that he had to leave. He said that he had to go but promised that he would come back someday. I guess that day is today.” After I finished telling them all a summary of what I knew with a lot of parts left out I started to remember that one day.

**FLASHBACK**

_“Zoe, I won’t go. I can stay here.” Percy told me._

_“No Percy, I don’t want thee to get in trouble just because I told thee to stay.” I replied._

_“Zoe, it isn’t just you. I want to stay and be here with you, the hunters, Artemis, and everyone else.”_

_“Percy, I want to be with thee too. But you have to go. I don’t know who thy leader is. But from what thee have told me. He is even more powerful then thee.”_

_“You don’t understand Zoe. I want to stay here with you. I know I will comeback someday. But that day could be in 2,000 years. I can’t go that long without you Zoe. I love you.” Percy said calmly._

_I didn’t what to think. I was an immortal huntress who had sworn off love and men forever. But on the other hand Percy wasn’t like most men. He was kind, always calm, always listened to people problems, and would join us in a castration of a male who tried to take the virginity of one of my sisters._

_“It is fine if you don’t love me Zoe. But I had to tell you that before I left. I have already said goodbye to everyone else. Goodbye Zoe.” Percy was about to flash away when I felt the urge to say something._

_“Percy wait! I don’t know what to say, or how I feel. But I do know that whenever I am around you, I feel better. I do know that I know that I can come to you for anything, whether it be to talk or to spar with someone. I do know that if you do not comeback soon that you will regret ever stepping foot on this planet. I guess what I am trying to say is that I like being with thee Percy. I don’t know whether it is love or something else. But when thee come back, I will know. Goodbye Percy.” After I finished talking, I pulled Percy into a hug. Whatever I was feeling I could deal with later. Because right now I am saying goodbye to Percy._

_After we pulled apart Percy teleported away to who knows where. I started walking back to camp. After I walked in, I saw Mi Lady walking to me._

_“Mi Lady, what can I do for thee?” I questioned._

_“Zoe, will come to my tent? I need to talk to you.” Artemis requested._

_Did she know what I was feeling inside? Would I get kick out of the Hunt? Would I get turned into an animal like other Hunters who had broken their oath? After I walked through the entrance into her tent, I was once again amazed by what I saw. The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. Since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. I saw her deer, it had glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap._

_“I know that you are in great confusion Zoe. You are feeling and thinking many different things. I know that Percy loves Zoe, and I was the one that I thought he should tell you how he feels.”_

_“What? Thee told him to tell me that he loves me. If I love him, I would be breaking thy oath. I would be kicked out of the Hunt.” I exclaimed with confusion._

_“Calm down Zoe, you are my most faithful huntress. I know that you would do anything for me, and because of that I know that if you did love Percy, that you would choose me if you had to choose. Because of that, and that Percy loves the Hunt more than anything else, except maybe you, that when he comes back, I will allow you two to be together. On one condition, that you two must swear to always be a virgin. If you break that oath, I will have no choice but to ban you from the Hunt, and to take away Percy’s authority of the Hunt.” Artemis answered._

_“Thank you, Mi Lady. But I do not know whether I love Percy. But when I find out, I will tell thee.” I stated._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VEIW**

“Okay, that explains the Hunt, but what about Hermes, Apollo, and Ares?” Annabeth questioned.

“Well, I am like his brother. We would always hang out with each other and pull pranks on Artemis. But we really bonded over killing males who tried to or did flirt with Artemis.” Apollo answered joking philosophically.

“As you know, Percy keeps the balance and order on earth. So there was this one time that there was this dictator who didn’t allow anybody to go in or out of the city. He also had a ton of guards that would arrest anyone for breaking any rule. No matter how small it was. This was a problem because it shut down two of my domains. Thieves and travelers. So I asked Percy for help taking down the tyrant. He and a few of my children snuck into the Palace and killed him. He then had some of his followers in the court system place one of my children as the leader. Thomas was a cool leader.” Hermes explained.

“As you all know by now, Percy is a brilliant warrior, and I am the god of war. So it was a natural bond. We used to always spar, overthrow evil leaders, and siege tyrants’ fortresses. Those were the good old days.” Ares said with a sigh.

“Not to be rude Lord Ares, but I thought you like war and bloodshed So why would you help overthrow the evil leaders?” Luke questioned.

“That is the thing kid. People always think of me as the carnage king. But war is more then blood. It is about fighting for what you believe in, what is right, and honor. If you don’t have honor you don’t have anything kid. Always remember that.” Ares said, showing his rare philosophical side.

“Okay, that all makes since. But why would he choose to reveal himself now? He has obviously been here for a while. Why would he leave to only comeback to turn into the most legendary assassin of all time? Why would the fates obey him? Don’t they scare even you, the twelve Olympians. Finally, why has only all of you heard of him?” Annabeth asked to no in particular.

“The answer to those questions young hero is that it was on my leaders’ orders. He told me to leave. He told me to continue to rid the world of evil and keep order but from the shadows. He told me to tell the gods to use magic to erase me from the memory from all except a select few. As for why the fates fear me, is because I am fate. I keep the balance, the order, I enforce fate, and if needed I will change it to keep balance and order.”

“The fates don’t fear you because of you enforcing their domain. But because they fear your power.” Annabeth stated.

“That is correct Annabeth.” said Perseus.

“Now that you are back Perseus, lets PARTY!” Zeus shouted.

**THEO POINT OF VEIW**

There are parties, and then there are huge, major, blowout parties. And then there are Olympian parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the Olympian.

The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, and I realized the music was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop or whatever, and it was all the same soundtrack. No arguments. No fights to change the radio station. Just requests to crank it up.

Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm—his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked happy for the first time. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted. Grover trotted around with a full plate of tin cans and enchiladas, and his goblet was full of double-espresso latte, which he kept muttering over like an incantation: "Pan! Pan!"

Gods kept coming over to congratulate me. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't accidentally trample partygoers under their feet. Hermes started chatting with Luke.

Apollo told me I could drive his sun chariot any time, and if I ever wanted archery lessons—

"Thanks," I told him. "But seriously, I'm no good at archery."

"Ah, nonsense," he said. "Target practice from the chariot as we fly over the U.S.. Best fun there is!"

I made some excuses and wove through the crowds that were dancing in the palace courtyards. I was looking for Annabeth. Last I saw her, she'd been dancing with some minor godling.

Then a man's voice behind me said, "You won't let me down, I hope."

I turned and found Poseidon smiling at me.

"Dad… hi."

"Hello, Theo. You've done well."

His praise made me uneasy. I mean, it felt good, but I knew just how much he'd put himself on the line, vouching for me. It would've been a lot easier to let the others disintegrate me.

"I won't let you down," I promised.

He nodded. I had trouble reading gods' emotions, but I wondered if he had some doubts.

"Your friend Ethan—"

"He's not my friend," I blurted out. Then I realized it was probably rude to interrupt. "Sorry."

"Your former friend Ethan," Poseidon corrected. "He once promised things like that. He was Nemesis’s pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Theo. Even the bravest can fall."

"Ethan fell pretty hard," I agreed. "He's dead."

Poseidon shook his head. "No, Theo. He is not."

I stared at him. "What?"

"I believe Annabeth told you this. Ethan still lives. I have seen it. His boat sails from San Francisco with the remains of Kronos even now. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. I will do my best to destroy his boat with storms, but he is making alliances with my enemies, the older spirits of the ocean. They will fight to protect him."

"How can he be alive?" I said. "That fall should've killed him!"

Poseidon looked troubled. "I don't know, Theo, but beware of him. He is more dangerous than ever. And the golden coffin is still with him, still growing in strength."

"What about Atlas?" I said. "What's to prevent him from escaping again? Couldn't he just force some giant or something to take the sky for him?"

My father snorted in derision. "If it were so easy, he would have escaped long ago. No, my son. The curse of the sky can only be forced upon a Titan, one of the children of Gaia and Ouranous. Anyone else must choose to take the burden of their own free will. Only a hero, someone with strength, a true heart, and great courage, would do such a thing. No one in Kronos's army would dare try to bear that weight, even upon pain of death."

"Ethan did it," I said. "He let Atlas go. Then he tricked Annabeth into saving him and used her to convince Artemis to take the sky."

"Yes," Poseidon said. "Ethan is… an interesting case."

I think he wanted to say more, but just then, Bessie started mooing from across the courtyard. Some demigods were playing with his water sphere, joyously pushing it back and forth over the top of the crowd,

"I'd better take care of that," Poseidon grumbled. "We can't have the Ophiotaurus tossed around like a beach ball. Be good, my son. We may not speak again for some time."

And just like that he was gone.

I was about to keep searching the crowd when another voice spoke. "Your father takes a great risk, you know."

I found myself face-to-face with a gray-eyed woman who looked so much like Annabeth I almost called her that.

"Athena." I tried not to sound resentful, after the way she'd written me off in the council, but I guess I didn't hide it very well.

She smiled dryly. "Do not judge me too harshly, half-blood. Wise counsel is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous."

"You never take risks?"

She nodded. "I concede the point. You may perhaps be useful. And yet… your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself."

My heart crept into my throat. A year ago, Annabeth and I had had a talk about fatal flaws. Every hero had one. Hers, she said, was pride. She believed she could do anything… like holding up the world, for instance. Or saving than. But I didn't really know what mine was.

Athena looked almost sorry for me. "Kronos knows your flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Theo. How has he manipulated you? First, your mother was taken from you. Then your best friend, Grover. Now my daughter, Annabeth." She paused, disapproving. "In each case, your loved ones have been used to lure you into Kronos's traps. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, Theo. You do not know when it is time to cut your losses. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous."

I balled my fists. "That's not a flaw. Just because I want to help my friends—"

"The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation," she said. "Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom… that is very hard indeed."

I wanted to argue, but I found I couldn't. Athena was pretty darn smart.

"I hope the Council's decisions prove wise," Athena said. "But I will be watching, Theseus Jackson. I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties…"

She fixed me with her cold gray stare, and I realized what a terrible enemy Athena would make, ten times worse than Ares or Dionysus or maybe even my father. Athena would never give up. She would never do something rash or stupid just because she hated you, and if she made a plan to destroy you, it would not fail.

"Theo!" Annabeth said, running through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw who I was talking to. "Oh… Mom."

"I will leave you," Athena said. "For now."

She turned and strode through the crowds, which parted before her as if she were carrying Aegis.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" Annabeth asked.

"No," I said. "It's… fine."

She studied me with concern.

‘I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter.’ Athena’s words echoed in my head.

"So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. I said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And… I think I owe you a dance."

She smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."

So I took her hand, and I don't know what everybody else heard, but to me it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too.

**PERSEUS POINT OF VEIW**

I had been trying to talk to Zoe, but she was always by someone. Whether it be Artemis, Thalia, or even Hestia. I couldn’t get her by herself. Finally, she was walking over to get a cup of nectar, so I walked up. “Hey Zoe, can we talk?”

“Sure Percy.” She replied

“Okay, sweet.” I replied. We walked down a hall to a room.

“Zoe, I have been trying to talk to you since I have come back, but I was called away on a quick mission, then you were always by someone. I couldn’t talk to by ourselves. I am sorry for not coming back. He said that it wasn’t the right time whenever I asked if I could come back. I am sorry.” I apologized.

Zoe looked like she was going to say something, but she closed her mouth. She then did the last thing I expected. She punched me right in the jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. I got caught up with school and everything else in life. I hope you like this chapter. I know it is a little bit shorter than usually. But it is for a reason. You will know later.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

“Where in the world have you been Percy!” Zoe yelled, “You have been gone for 2,000 years, I was wondering every single day where you were? What is going on? If you were safe? I worried for you every single day, for two millennia, and then I find out that you were actually still here on earth as a stupid assassin. Not ever thinking, ‘Hey, I can go to the Hunters, the people I consider daughters, and tell them that I am okay and perfectly fine. But no! I am going let them suffer and worry about for two, stupid, millennium!”

At this point Zoe slapped Percy, and she did it hard. Zoe arms had strengthened with her 2,000 years pulling her bow back millions of times as a huntress of the goddess of virginity. This had hardened her muscles greatly. Making her stronger than any mortal and most demigods out there. After Zoe’s hand made contact with Percy’s face, he was launched backward into a wall. There was a huge red handprint over his right cheek.

“Styx Percy, I am so sorry.” Zoe stated as she ran to Perseus. She tried to help him up, but he shook her hand off. “Percy, please don’t be mad at me. I am so sorry. I was mad and I acted on impulse and I did something rash.”

“A few things Zoe. One, my name is Perseus. Not Percy.” Perseus stated. At these words Zoe gasped, and tears could be seen forming in her eyes. Most would wonder why this correction of name would cause such shock and pain for Zoe. Since Perseus was his actual name. But Perseus went by a different name for a few people. Such as Zoe, Artemis, Apollo, and the original hunters of Artemis. Only a few of them were still alive though. Such as Zoe, Phoebe, and Alyss.

“Two,” Perseus continued, “I did not have a choice. I had to stay away from you. It broke my heart to see you and the others, but I had to. My employer ordered it. I would have disobeyed it. But you know my oath I swore to him. You know the loyalty I have to others Zoe. But it seems like that doesn’t matter to you. Even after I saved your life, broke a prophesy, altered fate, angered the fates, and begged my employer to go on leave so I could do these things for you! But it seems like those things don’t matter to you. You would have me popped in to your camp one day and said, ‘Hey everyone. I am alive and okay.’ Then left, let you die, and never talk to you again. Instead of saving your life and being on leave for the next hundred years except for a few minor missions here and there!”

“Percy… I am so sorry. I was just so mad at you. You told me you loved me and then left. I was left for 2,000 years just wondering if you would still feel the same. If you still loved me? If I loved you Percy?” Before Zoe could go on though, she was interrupted by Percy.

“Zoe, I still love your more than anything else in the world. Whenever I am around you my heart goes two times faster. I get all warm inside and want to prove myself to you. To prove to you that I love you and that I am not like every other man in this world. I would do anything for you to share my feelings. I know that we would have to say virgins for it to even be a possibility, but I do not care Zoe. The hunt are my daughters and sisters Zoe. But you are more than that Zoe. I cannot bare to around you anymore. Until you have made up your mind Zoe, I am sorry, but I cannot be by you Zoe. I must know how you feel. I am sorry.”

With that, Perseus left the empty room that they had found. After Percy left Zoe said to herself, “Percy… I love you.”

**THEO POINT OF VIEW**

As we trudged back up Half-Blood Hill to the pine tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, I half expected to see Thalia there, waiting for us. But she wasn't. She was long gone with Artemis and the rest of the Hunters, off on their next adventure.

Chiron greeted us at the Big House with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches.

Annabeth and I sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers—Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Luke. Even Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, back from her secretive scouting mission. I knew she must've had a difficult quest, because she didn't even try to pulverize me. She had a new scar on her chin, and her dirty blond hair had been cut short and ragged, like someone had attacked it with a pair of safety scissors.

"I got news," she mumbled uneasily. "Bad news."

"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness. "The important thing is you have prevailed. And you saved Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled at me gratefully, which made me look away.

For some strange reason, I found myself thinking about Hoover Dam, and the odd mortal girl I'd run into there, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I didn't know why, but her annoying comments kept coming back to me. Do you always kill people when they blow their nose? I was only alive because so many people had helped me, even a random mortal girl like that. I'd never even explained to her who I was.

"Ethan is alive," I said. "Annabeth was right."

Annabeth sat up. "How do you know?"

I tried not to feel annoyed by her interest. I told her what my dad had said about the Princess Andromeda.

"Well." Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "If the final battle does come when Theo is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."

Chiron's expression was gloomy. Sitting by the fire in his wheelchair, he looked really old. I mean… he was really old, but he usually didn't look it.

"Two years may seem like a long time," he said. "But it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the child of the prophecy, Theo. But if you are, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. Kronos's first strike will be here."

"How do you know?" I asked. "Why would he care about camp?"

"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Luke said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Ethan’s forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, monstrous… We must be prepared. Clarisse's news may give us a clue as to how they will attack, but—"

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold.

He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

Dead silence. I stared at Chiron. I couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then I realized why. They'd been waiting for us to appear, to tell Nico in person.

That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I owed it to Bianca. But right before I asked Nico to walk outside to talk with me there was a bright flash in the corner of the war room. That was when I saw Perseus for the second time in my life.

“Hey everyone. What’s up?” The immortal being asked. At Perseus word’s all of the demigods who didn’t know him readied their weapons.

“Who are you!” Clarisse yelled. Honestly, I would have done the same. Except the yelling part since I don’t have anger management issues.

“Is that really you my good friend?” Chiron questioned. Wait! They know each other. I guess they would since Perseus is like the ultimate hero, and Chiron is the trainer of heroes. They are both like really old too, and old people love to hang out with each other. But like seriously, there probably aren’t that many really old people left that know Perseus.

“Yes, it is me Chiron.” Perseus stated. I tried to listen to their conversation before my brain would somehow think about blue candy. Oops, too late. At Perseus’s words Chiron came out of his wheelchair and trotted over to Perseus to give him a hug.

“Okay, you are friends with Chiron somehow. But seriously who are you?” Michael Yew asked.

“My name is Perseus-” Perseus started to say.

“Are you named after the hero of old Perseus?” Silena questioned. At the daughter of Aphrodite’s words I wondered how Perseus the son of Zeus was named after Perseus if Perseus never revealed himself to him. Or maybe he did…

“No I am not son of Apollo. He was named after me.” Perseus stated calmly.

“How is that possible… Unless you are older than him.” Clarisse practically shouted with amazement.

“Yes daughter of Ares. I am older than the hero of old. No before anymore interruptions-” Perseus started again.

“You are they Perseus, the literal ocean?” Nico asked in amazement.

“Yes I am young demigod. But how do you know who I am?” The immortal stated.

“You are this game I play. It is called mythomagic! You are like super powerful!” Nico stated quickly. At Nico’s words I barely heard Perseus mutter under his breath, “Styx Void. Why?” Who was Void? I asked to myself.

But before my mind could ask more questions Perseus questioned, “Now Nico, what is my card like? Is it more powerful than any Olympian cards? Like for example, Zeus?”

“You are the most powerful card in the entire game. There are only two cards and statues of you in the entire game. But there is a rumor that there is a myth card and statue of you. But it has never been proven.” Nico stated quickly.

“Well Nico. Could I show you something outside for a second?” Perseus asked.

“Umm… sure.” Nico replied.

**PERSEUS POINT OF VIEW**

I walked out the door after Nico, we walked in silent to the pavilion. Once we reached it, I stated, “I wanted to talk to you about two things Nico. One, I wanted to give you this.” I handed Nico two things that my employer sent into one of my pockets a few minutes ago. A mythomagic myth card and statue of me.

“Are you being serous Perseus? This is for me? This was just a rumor! It has never been confirmed before! How did you get these?” Nico asked astonished.

“To answer your many questions Nico, I am being serous. And they really are for you. And to answer your final question Nico, the person I work for gave these to me. To give to you.” I replied.

“Thank you so much Percy!” The son of Hades yelled excitedly.

How does he know about my other name? The name that I told Zoe she does not have a right to say anymore. My legs shook and I had to sit down on a bench of a random Olympian at the pavilion. I loved Zoe more than anything else in the world. My employer knew that. That was why I got some time off. That was the reason why he sent me down here. Because it would give me some time with Zoe.

I remembered the conversation now.

**FLASHBLACK**

_I was again admiring my employers’ room throne room. It was huge. At least three times bigger than the Olympian throne room. But it was not at all bare. There was his throne and mine (which I never used). There was Prince, my King Phoenix. He had used his fire from his breath to craft the whole throne room. The hole throne room was made up of many different elements besides the King Fire. There were also some emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and even some other precious stones that are unknown to earth. I was kneeling down in front of me employer. I had just completed a mission and had finished with the details. When he said, “Nice work Perseus. I shouldn’t be surprised though. You have never failed one.”_

_“Thank you, sir.” I replied._

_‘Perseus, I thought we had a better relationship then master and warrior?” He questioned mockingly._

_“We do my friend. Just not when you are being annoying.” I stated._

_“Wow Percy. Just wow. I never thought you stoop down to those levels.” He replied fake hurtfully. He had the same exact attitude as Apollo. Actually, Apollo had the same exact attitude as him._

_“Do you know who was being hurtful. You. You called me Perseus. I told you after my first 100 years that you can call me Percy. You deserved it after you calmed me down and stopped me accidentally blowing up the earth.” I explained._

_“Any way Percy. I am letting you have time off. This is because of three reasons. One, because you deserve a break after 2,000 years of constant work. Two, because I know you love Zoe and that you want to see her. Three, because if you don’t help the demigods and Gods for the next little bit than the world will fall and be utterly destroyed._

_“WHAT!” I exclaimed._

_“Perseus, the Titans are attacking in two years’ time. The Giants and their mother in three. You must prepare earth for their coming.” My master explained._

_“But what about Zoe and the hunters. I can’t do the Greeks, Romans, Hunters, and be with Zoe at the same time?” I questioned._

_“It is actually three groups since Zoe and the Hunters are one. But anyway. You must find a way Percy. You have always done the impossible. Whenever you leave the Hunters say that you are going to Camp Half-Blood when you are. And when you leave to the Romans say that you are going on a mission for me. You will also say that when you leave the Romans to go to the Hunters of Artemis or Camp Half-Blood.” He ordered me._

_“Fine. But if it comes to it. I will destroy the barriers between the Greeks and the Romans exposing them to each other if necessary.” I exclaimed._

_“With you down their I doubt that it will be necessary. But if it is. Then I… give you full permission to do what ever you have to do to accomplish your mission. Including the changing fate.” He stated._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Well Nico. What I really want to talk to you about is about your sister. When Theo, Zoe, Luke, Thalia, and Bianca went on the quest to save Artemis. They had to go through a junkyard that the gods use. She tried to grab the mythomagic statue of Hades, the one that you do not have, what they didn’t know was that there was a big metal robot that was defending all of the god’s things. Your sister stopped Theo from sacrificing himself to save them all. Instead she scarified herself and ended up saving the quest.”

At my words Nico stated, “He promised you would protect her! You could have saved her! You saved Zoe and changed her fate! You could have done the same for her!” With his yelling he was also crying. My heart was breaking watching this young demigod lose the one he loved the most at such a young age.

“Nico, I wanted to save your sister so much. But the person I work for said no. Every time I change fate, it has to be cleared by my boss first. He said yes to Zoe, but if I would have saved Bianca it would have changed fate too much. It would have ended with the earth being destroyed.” I told him.

“You still could have saved her. You still could have saved her.” He cried out. At this point I knew that if I didn’t do something that he would leave. And most likely to Ethan. So I did the one thing that I knew would help. I gave him a hug.

As Nico cried into my shoulder, I saw a young son of Apollo who was around Nico’s age come up to me and Nico. He said, “Hi, my name is Will. Are you okay?”

At his words Nico wiped his tears off with his sleeve and stated, “Not, not really.” He stuttered.

“Why not?” Will questioned innocently.

“My, my, my si si sister di di died on this last quest.” Nico stuttered again.

“Oh. I am sorry. My mortal sister and mother died when monsters attacked our home. So I know how it feels. If you need anything, you have the help of the Apollo cabin.” The son of sun related. Will than stepped forward and gave Nico a hug.

“Thank you.” Nico stated.

“It is no problem.” Will replied. The ten year old then walked back to the Apollo cabin.

“Nico, I don’t know if this will make you feel any better. But I know who your father is.” I told the young demigod.

“You do?” He questioned sadly.

“Yes I do. Your father is the ruler of the underworld. Your father is Hades.” I explained.

“My father is one of the big three. I am a child of the big three. Percy, I am not supposed to be alive. I should be dead!” Nico told me.

“Nico, you were born in 1932. Before World War Two and the pact between the big three. The rest of the story your father can explain.” I explained. “Now Nico, lets go back to the big house.”

As we were walking back to the big house, I said a silent prayer to Hades saying that if he didn’t claim his son that I would come down to the underworld and blow up his palace. I knew that it was an empty threat. I would never do anything as extreme as that. To people I am friends with anyway. But Hades and the other gods besides a select few didn’t know that. For example Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, and Hermes. Actually, it was just those gods.

Once we reached the big house Nico asked me, “Will my father really claim me? Will he even like me? I am just a ten-year-old boy who got his sister killed by being annoying enough to have her want to leave me and join the Hunters of Artemis.”

Wow, is that he really thought of himself. I mean, heroes usually start to have self-doubt and thoughts about themselves, but at his age. This was bad, really bad. If he continued down this path, then he could be the end of Olympus and the world.

“Nico listen to me here. Your father loves you more than anything else in the world. Hades gets a bad rep as the god of the underworld. But he still loves his children. And you Nico are the biggest example of this. Also, Styx Nico. Stop thinking like that. Bianca joined the hunt because she knew that you would be taken care of, she knew that you would be in good hands, she knew Nico, that you would be safe. You have done nothing wrong. Do you think that Bianca would want you to blame yourself for her death?” I questioned.

“No. She wouldn’t.” Nico answered sadly.

“You are correct Nico; she would want you to get on with your live. She wants you to be happy. She wouldn’t want you to drown in your own misery.” I told him

“You are right Percy. I just need to move on with my life.” Nico told me.

“Are you ready to go in now?” I questioned.

“Yea Percy, I am.” Nico replied. We walked back into the war room in the big house. As we walked in, I saw Theo mouth “thank you” to me.

“Are you okay young demigod?” Chiron asked Nico.

“Yes, I just need to focus on the future. Not on the past.” As Nico stated this philosophical statement. There was a dark flash over Nico’s head. I saw Hade’s helm of darkness. There was gasps from all of the head counselors. Chiron had a grim smile on his face. But nerveless he said, “All hail, Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Ruler of the underworld, the dead, and riches. Eldest of the sons of Kronos.”

“What does this mean Chiron? We have Thalia, Theo, and now Nico as children of the big three.” Annabeth asked?

“I do not know what it means right now Annabeth.” Chiron responded. “But for right now the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin need to come together to build a cabin for Hades. Annabeth, can you and the rest of Athena cabin members work on a design for a cabin that Nico can live in? And Beckendorf, can you and your cabin mates start building it once Annabeth and her siblings finish the design?”

At my friends’ words I said to myself, “Finally. I can’t believe that he hasn’t gotten a cabin until now. This is just more proof that the majority (Zeus) of the Olympians are idiots. Not even giving a cabin to any other gods. At least the Romans have shrines to a ton of gods. However small and dirty they are (Neptune).

“Yes Chiron.” Annabeth replied.

“Sure.” Beckendorf said shortly Annabeth.

Nico stated, “Just a clarification questioned. Hades, one of the coolest people in mythology, is my dad?”

“Yes he is child.” Chiron responded.

“SWEET” Nico yelled.

“We are going to have to protect Nico carefully until he can protect himself. Or until the prophecy is fulfilled.” Said Luke.

“I will take Nico down to his father until his cabin is ready. It will give them some good father and son bonding time. And he will be protected down there. No one, not even Kronos, would be dumb enough to challenge Hades is his own domain with all of his servants there.” I told everyone.

“Is that allowed? I mean sure Hades is one of the big three. But wouldn’t Zeus and Poseidon get mad at him?” Michael Yew asked me.

“I am sure that Zeus and Poseidon would be fine with Nico staying with his father for a little bit since he is after all the only one that didn’t break his oath. And I bet Zeus would rather have Nico with his father than all alone were Kronos can capture him. Right Zeus?” I asked.

A loud crash of thunder answered my question.

“Okay then. Nico, we should probably be on our way.” I told the child of Hades.

“Sweet. Let’s go.” Nico stated excitedly. I grabbed Nico’s shoulder and teleported down to the underworld.

**THEO POINT OF VIEW**

After Perseus and Nico left all of the counselors left to continue their activities. Annabeth left for a moment to tell he sibling about Chiron’s instructions but then immediately returned.

“What do you think is going to happen Chiron? I mean with Ethan, Kronos, and everything. Specially with Nico suddenly getting claimed. We all know that was a sign, right?

“Yes Annabeth, that was a sign. But of what is the question. And to answer your other question, there will be a war.” Chiron responded.

“You think we are going to get attacked?” Annabeth asked.

“Yes, I do.” The centaur responded.

"You really think that he will be attacked here?" I asked.

Chiron stared at the snow falling on the hills. I could see smoke from the dragon guardian at the pine tree, the glitter of the distant Fleece.

"It will not be until summer, at least," Chiron said. This winter will be hard… the hardest for many centuries. It's best that you go home to the city, Theo; try to keep your mind on school. And rest. You will need rest."

I looked at Annabeth. "What about you?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I'm going to try San Francisco after all. Maybe I can keep an eye on Mount Tam, make sure the Titans don't try anything else."

"You'll send an Iris-message if anything goes wrong?"

She nodded. "But I think Chiron's right. It won't be until the summer. Ethan will need time to regain his strength."

I didn't like the idea of waiting. Then again, next August I would be turning fifteen. So close to sixteen I didn't want to think about it.

"All right," I said. "

She smiled tentatively. “Theo—"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Grover, who stumbled out of the Big House, tripping over tin cans. His face was haggard and pale, like he'd seen a specter.

"He spoke.'" Grover cried.

"Calm down, my young satyr," Chiron said, frowning. "What is the matter?"

"I… I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered, and he spoke in my mind!"

"Who?" Annabeth demanded.

"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to… I have to find a suitcase."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "What did he say?"

Grover stared at me. "Just three words. He said, 'I await you...'.

**PERSEUS POINT OF VIEW**

Right after Nico and I teleported away we landed in Hade’s throne room. I saw that he and Persephone were talking about who knows what. I cleared my throat and Hades looked at me. And then suddenly to the demigod to my side. His eyes suddenly started to tear up and he stood up from his throne, shrunk down to his human size, and walked over to Nico.

“Is that really you Nico?” He questioned.

“Yes dad. It is me.” Nico responded.

I walked a few steps back to give the father and son some space. After I did that Hades enveloped Nico in a huge hug. I looked over to Persephone and I also saw tears in her eyes. Not of joy of seeing her son like Hades. But of happiness for her husband.

“Hades, few things before I can go.” I said to the eldest of the sons of Rhea, “One, Nico has to be with you or one of your servants at all times. Two, he cannot leave the underworld before I come to pick him up in a few days. I will give you a days’ notice before I come. And three, you finally got a cabin at Camp Half-Blood.”

“Thank you, Perseus, for everything. I know that I have told you this many times but if you ever need anything from me, just tell me and it will happen.” Hades told me, tears still in his eyes.

“Actually Hades, there might be one thing.” I leaned in and whispered it into his ear.

“Are you sure Perseus?” He asked.

“Yes, I am. I will also give you a days’ notice before I want it done. Okay?” I questioned.

“Okay Perseus. I wish you luck with what is ahead of you.” Hades stated.

“Thank you, Hades. See you in a few days Nico.” I told them. With that, I teleported away. To Glacier National Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is a lot of questions from this chapter, like "who is Percy's employer? What is going on with Percy and Zoe? What is going to happen with the Romans?" All I am going to say is that Percy and Zoe aren't going to get together that quickly. He did just come back after 2,000+ years. Also, I am going to try to do the every other week update but don't expect it to happen. After all, I am working a big project in school right now. To conclude, thank you all for reading this. Comment if you can. All advice is excepted. I want to know what all of you all are thinking. Give it a kudos if you like and bookmark for future updates. May fortune bless you all.


End file.
